


Power rings, Lightsabers and Phasers

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [6]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where star wars and star trek share the same universe, Lanterns (DCU) get tossed into the mix and medics team up to yell at their commanding officers.And it all started as a normal day.
Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423135
Kudos: 2





	Power rings, Lightsabers and Phasers

**Author's Note:**

> I like star trek, but I don't know a lot about it and this is mostly crack.  
> Post AU of a Gl/Star trek crossover comic I had read.
> 
> Put a very accurate incorrect star wars quote in this fic, since it seemed fitting.

**In a galaxy far, far away.**

* * *

'Please pinch me and tell me you're seeing it too' Hal muttered while staring at the fucking Open Circle fleet passing by. As result of him saying that, Guy punched him.

'I said: "pinch me!" not punch me!' Hal yelled annoyed at the other lantern and did another double take, since he hadn't slept since their departure from Oa. Then he contacted John, who was with Star fleet for unfinished business.

* * *

 **USS Enterprise. Not so far away**.

* * *

The exasperated sigh from one of the resident ringbearers on the Enterprise, caught the attention of everyone on the bridge when he answered the call.

'You are telling me that the two of you are currently watching the Open Circle Fleet on patrol, what did you drink last night?' John muttered at the two Lanterns.

 _'Yeah, just in the next star system_ '

'You're serious' John stated and both Lanterns nodded. 'We first find an overstressed dad and his twins from our universe and now this?'.

' _Jup_ '

'Do not make yourself known in any way, understood? We will be on our way'.

'....'

'Only recon. Understood?'

 _'Yes, understood_ '

Then the connection was cut and a silence fell on the bridge while John pinched his nosebridge and took a deep breath.

'Apparently you guys share the universe with a bunch of crazy laser samoerai' he stated with a dead pan expression at Jim. 'Hope they are not planning on spacing a few madmen or befriending some of those samoerai'.

* * *

**Later, after arguing with Star Fleet command and the Guardians.**

* * *

'Well, we are fucked' Bones said and glared at Jim who looked away. 'Good idea, teleport us into a fucking lair of a wheezing cyborg thing'.

'You might want to run' someone else chimed in and a hum of a weapon was heard. 'It's not safe to chat here'. A blur of blue and robes was spotted in the far distance and silence fell.

'Danger is my middle name!' Jim exclaimed boldly and the ring lit up. 'I don't mind!'.

'Dammit, Jim!' Bones yelled before chasing his captain down the hallways and John shook his head tiredly, before flying after the captain, the doctor and the commander who had followed swiftly, but quietly.

They ended up in a battle with named wheezing cyborg with thousands of droids, unsurprisingly..

'I said Recon, guys' John gritted out at his two grinning friends who may have, may have not befriended the Jedi and clones. 'Not: befriend the Jedi and their troops'.

'A bit too late' Spock stated.

'That's a bit of a understatement'.

* * *

 **A few hours** **Earlier**

* * *

'So, this is not how I expected our recon to go and fail successfully' one of the newest captives sighed and leaned back against the wall before smirking at his friend.

'But I think we have a job to do, indicating from the explosions elsewhere in the complex' he continued, before raising to his feet and letting out a sharp whistle to get the attention of the droids guarding the cages.

'Get back! Or we will shoot' the droids exclaimed and a silence fell aside from a humorless chuckle.

'I mean it! Stay back!'.

Then a "clunk" followed and the droids squeeked when they set a few steps back.

'You should have watched the hands, hm?' the human said with a smug smile while raising his free hands and the droids set another step back.

'Blast him!' the leading droid yelled, what was followed by a chorus of "Roger-Roger's" before the droids started blasting. The two humans dodging the blasts in a blur and taking out some droids.

'Hammer time' was sing-songed and the last droids spinned around before screaming and starting to blast again, then they were flattened by a gigantic hammer.

'Hi, wanna get out of here? Your General looks like he had lost some blood or his lunch'.

'Secret weapon?' a trooper asked.

'Nope, alternate Universe that got destroyed. We crashed in a galaxy far, far away from here'.

'I cease being surprised' someone else muttered tiredly. 'Care to get us out?'.

* * *

Well, from there it had already gone south with the recon of the galaxy far, far away... It went more south when they accidentally got knocked out and captured by Separatists....

'Well, this is not how I imagined our exploration of this universe' Hal quipped and caught up with the three Jedi and Guy.

'Shut the fuck up, Jordan' Guy muttered and they made their way through the stronghold without lots of problems, until it went south again when they nearly bumped into a Sith and a cyborg.

'How unfortunate that your escapade has come to an end' the count said coldly and a silence fell. 'This will be your death'.

'You wanna to get butt hurt, count?' was the reply of one of the Jedi.

'Let's not use the word butt hurt, we are not twelve-year-olds' the count replied.

'You sound a bit fanny troubled, count' the knight smirked.

'More like a little bootybothered' the teenager retorted while they all ignited their sabers.

'Ohh.. Someone's having a tushy tantrum'.

'I expected better from you, Kenobi' the count snorted and the Jedi smirked while taking a stance.

'Whoah, don't anything expect from us in this matter' Hal replied while raising his hands before knacking his knuckles with a unsettling smile. 'We were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, Darth Cranky Grandpa'.

'Oehh, nice one' the teenager said with a nod.

'I will make sure your death will be swift' the count hissed and attacked.

'Yeah, too many people have told us that'.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

At this moment, two medics teamed up to yell at their injured commanding officers.  
While John tried to make sense of what just had happened, after the Sith lord escaped in the chaos of the battle.

'I need a drink' he muttered while Spock seemed to have a very interesting argument with a Jedi master.

'I like them' Hal pointed out and leaned on Johns shoulder.

'What happened to the recon thing?' John asked with a sly smile. 'I thought you had actually listened'.

'Everything went south, but we befriended these guys and that cancels it out' his friend reasoned with a grin. 'I heard some of them are pretty good pilots, I kind of can use some competition and since Sulu and the others are going nuts because of me'.

'Of course you did' John sighed and scrubbed tiredly his hand over his face. 'Of course you did'.

'Look, I think Kix has a new friend' a trooper with orange markings pointed out. 'I think the guy is also a medic with a reckless loose canon commanding officer'.

That's where Jim probably noticed something and ran off, chased by Bones while yelling "goddammit Jim, I am a doctor, not a Jedi! Now get the fuck back here".


End file.
